Winter's Heat
by Aircharmer5
Summary: There is an intense fever that is going around infecting everyone in Candy Kingdom. Fionna, Cake, and Marshall must go to the Nightosphere to bring back a special potion that holds an ingredient that can save the candy people from the unbearable heat, but will Marshall have a certain ingredient that can save Fionna from her insatiable heat when she chugs a Lust Potion by accident?
1. Chapter 1

It was winter but the heat was unbearable.

It had all started earlier that day when Prince Gumball had sent Fionna and Cake to the Nightosphere to collect a special elixir that was known for curing fevers and certain illnesses like the influenza and common colds. It was a desperate plea from the Prince seeing as his people had been hit hard this year due to the brash weather conditions.

"Jeez, this blizzard is ridiculous!" Fionna moaned as she desperately wiped away the snow from her ski goggles and tightened the scarf around her neck.

"MmmHmm honey, I know!" Cake was shivering more than Fionna which made her feel kinda of bad seeing as Cats are worse with extreme weather conditions, trying to get Cake out of the tree house when it was drizzling rain was hard enough as it is, but getting her out into a blizzard was close to impossible. However they had a job to get done.

When they reached the castle they walked up the main towers staircase, passing through the halls Cake and Fionna could hear the moaning and whimpering of sick Candy people lying in the infirmary. When they reached PG's Lab they found him hunched over a table coughing violently.

"Gumball!" Fionna yelled running towards him. She helped him stand straight, he felt warm and very soft which was bad because of the fact he was made of bubblegum if his fever worsened he'd literally overheat and melt.

"Oh, Fionna, Cake" He coughed more, "Thank Glob you've come! I need you two", more abrupt coughing "too retrieve this fever potion for me in the Nightosphere." He hands them both a sheet with the directions and instructions to the where in the Nightosphere they can retrieve said potion. "Please hurry, my people..." He was breathing too heavily to be understood properly.

"We understand your highness! We will be back to you faster than a wild Ice Queen!". Cake saluted the Prince and grabbed Fionna away from him.

"Good, Peppermint maid, Marshall Lee. Please." Marshall Lee entered the room with Peppermint maid at his side.

Marshall and Fionna made eye contact but awkwardly looked away from each other, the last time they had spoken to each other was when they shared a random kiss at his house.

-Flashback-

"Oh c'mon you know you like it!" Marshall teased a flustered Fionna.

"No way! You're bananas, cover up your junk, it's like negative a million outside seriously!" Fionna was looking at everything in his house but him.

"So? we're inside, besides the cold doesn't affect me like how it does you."

"What do you mean?"

"Come here." Fionna stubbornly stayed a safe distance from a almost naked sexy vampire. He huffed and floated closer to her, grabbing her hand he pressed it to his chest.

"Glob! You're colder than outside!" She pressed another to his forehead. "Won't you get sick or something?"

"No, it's impossible", he breathed in her scent.

"It doesn't hurt you?" Marshall quirked an eyebrow at the adorably curious adventurer as she left her hand on his chest and let the other trail to his cheek.

"It's a sharp pain at first, but then you eventually get use to it, it dulls and you become numb to it." Like all pain he mused to himself.

Fionna nodded, she understood what he meant, once the Ice Queen had dipped her into a slushy ice bath when they were fighting and the coldness had knocked the breath out of her but once she got moving her body grew used to it and she became numb.

Marshall surprised both himself and Fionna by pulling her into an intimate hug.

"It helps the feeling though, you're body heat I mean."

"Oh, okay" She hugged him back and rested her head on his chest. Looking up at him curiously she asked,

"Like this?" her warm breath tickled his face, she smelled of sugary sweets like the Candy Kingdom, and something else, he dipped his head lower to hers.

"Yeah," his voice was husky with an unfulfilled desire threatening to break lose. She was blushing and her eyes held a suggestive interest, she darted her attention to his lips and licked her own.

"And this?" she whispered her hand traveling up his back to his shoulders pulling him in closer.

"Yeah..." He leaned in never breaking eye contact until their lips were just millimeters away, staring at her lips with an unspeakable question for permission, Fionna asked,

"And this..." She pressed her lips against his and he responded immediately, kissing her back .

-End of Flashback-

Peppermint Maid opened up the portal to the Nightosphere and Marshall casually walked through it. holding out his hand to help Cake and a reluctant Fionna.

"Ooo babies! I forgot just how awful this place is." Cake shivered.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Marshall floated around looking at the new triangle shaped caves and fire breathing monsters.

"Uhm so, Prince Gumball said that we can find the elixir at the Second Circle?" She didn't look at Marshall but instead concentrated on Cake, as if Cake knew where the hell the Second Circle be.

"Oh," an evil smirk lit up Marshall Lee's face. "I know just where that is."


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours of hiking around many cave's later they came across a land that's winds were more ferocious than that of the Blizzards in the land of Aaa. Marshall thought it'd be a good idea to hit up the local taverns to ask for any leads on where they might come across a demonesses shop by the name Lady Lust's. Marshall Lee convinced the two weary females that they'd get a definite answer on the whereabouts of the secluded underground potion sex shop, IN A STRIP CLUB.

Sure enough they stumbled into the sketchy building with music blaring loud enough to rattle everyones bodies with vivacious thumps, there were naked demoness women, dancing, singing, and jumping around metal pole's and perverted men throwing gold and jewels of all sorts at them.

"Marshall...Lets get out out here, the potion wouldn't be here." Fionna yelled over the music to her friend.

"Oh quit being a prude!" He yelled back at her, shrugging off her hand on his shoulder he sauntered over to the stage where many half naked dead girls rubbed and grinded on men with paper bills in their hands and teeth. Marshall casually took a seat and gestured for a curvaceous women to come and dance for him, he whispered something in her ear first before she began to strip off her lacy transparent robe and grind on his lap with eager swift movements matching the beat of the music.

"Uhm, Fionna dear, I think that we should ask around -"

"Hold that thought Cake! I've got some cheek meat to pulverize." With fire in her eyes and cracked knuckles Fionna stomped her way over to the relaxed vampire who was casually stroking the hair of the over sexualized slut as she licked and nibbled on his throat. "Marshall!" She screamed standing in front of them, he boredly waved his hand to dismiss her. Infuriated Fionna grabbed the female by the hair and yanked her off of him then slapped his face.

"Hey!" The girl shrieked in horror as her red extensions came out and fell to the ground.

"Glob Fionna! What's your problem!", He bared his fangs at her and deepened the red in his eyes in a threatening manner. She began to tear up because this was so very unlike him to treat her so out rightly mean in a serious manner, and she wouldn't have had to do this in the first place if he'd just stick to the plan and quit being such an insensitive buttface! People are sick back at home, close to dieing! Did that not mean anything to him!? That kiss they shared back at his house, did that not mean anything too!? Before Fionna could wind up another swift punch a large bouncer with a squirming Cake in hand came in tow.

"Does there seems to be a problem here?" The heavy man said throwing Cake to Fionna.

"No sir, there is no problem here. Just some jealous girl of mine that needs to learn her place." Marshall shot Fionna a sharp look that warned her against speaking up against him, so she merely stuck out her tongue."

"Well I am sorry to say but we do not tolerate any type of harassment of our dancers so beat it."

"No, no! He's Mr. Abadeers father! Let him stay!" The girl pleaded with the gruff man. As soon as she had said that the bouncers attitude did a 180 and he began to stutter out apology after apology, but Marshall wasn't buying it, if anything the mention of his father irritated him more.

"Lets get out of here, this place is lame anyways." Marshall headed for the exit. Angry and thirsty Fionna quickly snatched a drink off the counter of the bar and downed it in one large gulp, then to make her appear more badass storming out of a strip club she smashed the glass on the floor and called the people there 'fart lickers'.

"Fionna! Keep it classy girl!" Cake was horrified by the strange behavior going on between the two, its almost as though the evil emanating from the Nightosphere was affecting them.

**Sorry for a late update, I'll try to keep it at one chapter a week! Thank you so much for those of you that have left me comments I really appreciate it! Also if there is anything you guys would like me to try and incorporate, or mention in the story then feel free to let me know! C: (Constructive criticism is also really welcomed!)**


End file.
